Miles Edgeworth Investigations 3
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Inspired by Artofskating and The Trinity of Truth! My version of AAI3! Edgeworth and Kay are at it again with 6 different cases! Can they find the truth before their relationship crumbles into nothing? [in progress]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been inspired by the fanfiction of Apollo Justice Trinity of Truth to write a similar based fanfiction, but based on Miles Edgeworth Investigations and my ideas of cases and characters for a third game. And in a similar style to The Trinity of Truth, I'll list the 5 cases that I have thought of. So credit to Artofskating for inspiring me to make this (The main and hopefully only thing I'm copying is the format of the first chapter, Writing will not copy the rest of The Trinity of Truth and my cases should have a lot of difference to The Trinity of Truth.) Do not own AA or the characters. **

**Avenging a Turnabout**

Larry Butz, Edgeworth's childhood friend has been murdered! Edgeworth is determined to avenge Larry by revealing his killer and convicting them. But can he do so without Kay or Gumshoe at his side?

**Enemy of a Turnabout **

Shih-Na is a suspect of a murder that has happened when she was 10 years old. Edgeworth believes she didn't do it, but Shi-Long-Lang has trouble trusting his former subordinate. Can Edgeworth cast away all doubt Lang has about Shih-Na and unravel the inevitable truth?

**Return Of The Turnabout**

Kay Faraday returns to assist Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, but when she is accused of murdering someone due to the new Prosecutor and Detective, Edgeworth investigates as he requires Apollo's and Athena's help to prove The Great Thief Yatagarasu's innocence.

**Judging The Turnabout**

Sebastian Debeste must prosecute Judge Courtney as she is a suspect of a new murder. Can Sebastian investigate without Courtney's help as his father and a new judge stands in the way of his investigation? Once again Edgeworth and Kay along with The Twisted Samurai help Prosecutor Debeste reveal the truth and once again, defeat his father as his shadow covers Sebastian in an unknown darkness...

**"Bonus!" Glorious Turnabout **

As Edgeworth's relationship between Kay becomes more intense, the murder of someone very close to a rookie prosecutor gets in the way of Kay and Edgeworth's relationship, can Kay and Edgeworth handle both problems, or will the truth become forever lost?

**AN: Okay, so here are the pairings that will be involved **

**Apollo/Athena/Ema triangle. Edgeworth/Kay/Franziska triangle. Trucy/Sebastian Shih-Na/Shi-Long-Lang, Phoenix/Thalassa (Thank you Madfox32 because your Guilty Love fanfic only made me want more of this pairing) **

**Hopefully I will actually update now :P Peace and once again credit to Artofskating for inspiring me to actually write (type) something out :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to Artofskating for supporting my idea/project :D It means a lot. Anyways I will copy the format (Because it's the easiest to me sorry :P ) of Evidence and Profiles but I mix the beginning (The actual murder) And Investigations/Rebuttal (Not always a Rebuttal in a chapter) So hopefully that would be the only similarities but hope you enjoy. R.I.P Larry Butz btw. **

** Avenging a Turnabout **

**_Larry's POV_**

_It was Christmas and I was alone that night like usual, painting as Laurice Deauxnim. I felt so lonely during this holiday, Nick says he's always too busy with cases even though I know it's a pile of crap and Edgey, well he's Edgey, he always glares at me like usual and begs me to leave him alone like that, and he'd rather spend Christmas with Kay and that Detective...So Larry Butz was all alone painting so he'd feel less lonely. I found myself painting Edgey's Prosecutor Badge and Nick's Defense Attorney Badge, it looked exactly like the original until I found my blood splattered on the center of the Prosecutor Badge. I finally realized it, someone had stabbed me in the stomach, I had no time to react as the person had shot me, point blank in the center of my brain...The Last thing I said was a "Goodbye" before I reached the ground dead. _

**_Edgeworth's POV _**

**Chief Prosecutor's Office, December 25th, 2028 **

Christmas again, I was looking forward to celebrating with Kay, Detective Gumshoe, and Franziska von Karma. However, none of them were around since the 23'rd of December. I convinced myself not to worry, two out of the three were capable of taking care of themselves. I was planning to amuse myself by calling my childhood friend Larry Butz but he failed to answer. 'The one time I try to call and he doesn't have the decency to answer? The Butz never changes,' Is what my first thought was. Until the news hit my E-mail. Wright called me and promised it wasn't spam that he sent, so I checked and I cringed. Larry Butz, my childhood friend was murdered! I looked at the picture that appeared before my computer screen. It seems like he was stabbed around the stomach and then shot at point blank. 'No...He may have been annoying me to no end but he did not deserve to die! It's settled! For Larry's present, I will find the culprit who took his life!' I thought to myself, anger coursing through my veins. I went outside to the scene of the crime, but I heard a boy that seems to be at the age of 13, being yelled at by his father. But even more interesting, his eyes were unique, one Black one and one White. I immediately intervened and asked why was the father yelling at the boy. "Excuse me but why are you yelling at your own son at a place like this?!" I asked. The Father replied with,"It's none of your business sir," his voice filled with darkness. "Objection, he was yelling because to him it's a better alternative to hit me," The boy answered, sipping his drink from what seems to be Mountain Dew smoothly and calmly. "Noir! What did I say about talking to strangers?!" The boy was apparently named Noir, which made me wonder, 'Why would any parent name a kid Black? I find it quite insulting if you ask me.' "It's better then talking to you old man, I already signed the release papers, I am on my own now, You can't blackmail me anymore," Noir tried not to yell sipping his drink until he was punched in the face.

"Stop!" I got in the way of the father. "I am a prosecutor, and after witnessing that, I can charge you of parent abuse!" I declared. That seemed to be enough for the older man running for the hills as police ran after him. I looked at the kid, he stood up, still looking as serious as ever, not even feeling the punch as he still drinks his Mountain Dew. "Are you okay...Noir I presume?" I asked out of concern. "I'm fine thanks...I'm Noir Etblank you?" He introduced himself by bowing modestly. 'Hmph...kid reminds me of me honestly,' I thought to myself. "I'm chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, I'm here to investigate the murder of a childhood friend, Larry Butz," I answered, returning the bow. "...You mean the body outside of this building?" He pointed at the Prosecutor's offices and I nodded my head. "...If it helps I want to investigate too..." Noir offered. I really needed the extra hand, Kay and Gumshoe seem to be off the radar for now. "Why thank you, I appreciate your offer," I replied smirking at the child. He put on a hoodie, half of it being black the other white. 'I need to get him to shop for clothes with less depressing colors," I thought.

**BEGIN INVESTIGATION **

I was about to look at the body until someone called out my name. " ! Long time no see!" A lady in a lab coat greeted me, smiling a little. That lady is Detective Ema Skye, she has helped me with previous cases before, I first met her during a trial involving my former superior, Lana Skye. Now that she has failed her forensics exam, she is usually a detective that is associated with Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. "Detective Skye, it has been a while. I presume Prosecutor Gavin is the prosecutor is in charge of this case?" I smiled back at her as I asked. "Yes, Gavin is in charge of the prosecution, but I'm not to fond of the defense..." Ema mumbled as she snacked on snackoos. 'I wonder is this addiction to those snacks a way to get rid of the stress of working for Gavin.' "Really? May I ask who is the defense?" I asked. "That guy who asks for hugs whenever he meets someone..." Ema answered as she ate. 'Dear Lord, that crunching sound is obnoxious. Maybe it prevents her from hearing Atroquinne my love from the elevator...' "So it's ...interesting. Detective, as the victim is a childhood friend of mines, can you hand me an Autopsy report?" I asked, sounding a bit desperate. "Of course, the cause of death was a point-blank shot in the head, however he was stabbed in his stomach first," Ema answered as she handed me the report.

**Autopsy Report added to my Organizer. **

"Thank you ," I said, as she nodded and went to investigate, scientifically of course. I went to the body along with Noir. 'I won't stop until I investigate every nook and cranny' I found his body beside a drawing of a Prosecutor's badge and a Defense Attorney's badge. I will admit, the badges are spot on if weren't for the blood.

**Bloody Badge painting added to my Organizer. **

"Hey look I see the bullet lodged into the body's brain..." Noir declared as he pointed to a golden bullet and sipped his drink. "Hmm...I'll have to ask Detective Skye to run a ballistics markings test later then..I almost wanted to cry, the bullet that took Larry's life is still here.

**Bloody Bullet added to my Organizer. **

"Also...the blood on the painting how could it be there?" Noir asked curiously. "I think we can solve that with some logical thinking my friend," I smirked as I answered.

**"How did the Blood get on the painting?" Added to the Logic Option -bing!- **

"Also we can consider that the knife and gun used are missing. And we can't ignore that Larry was stabbed first in the stomach before getting shot in the head." I remarked.

**"Knife and Gun are missing" Added to the Logic Option -bing!- **

**"Victim was stabbed before getting fatally shot" Added to the Logic Option -bing!- **

"Edgeworth...I think we should have the prosecutor in charge talk about his knowledge about the case. He may know something that we can't figure out," Noir suggested as he sipped his supposedly limitless drink. "I agree but we have to find him first..." I smiled at the boy. He seems a lot sharper than he looks. Which pleases me when I see teens like him thinking logically.

**Evidence**

**Autopsy Report-Cause of Death was getting shot at point blank at the head, but was stabbed in the stomach first. Date of Death: 12/24/2028, 11:40 PM **

**Bloody Badge Painting-Victim's painting of a Prosecutor's Badge and Defense Attorney Badge, has some blood around the page. **

**Bloody Bullet-Bullet that was found at the back of the Victim's head. **

**Prosecutor's Badge- Proof that I'm a prosecutor, but people already know I'm the chief Prosecutor so I see no reason to wear it. **

**Logic**

**"How did the blood get on the painting?" **

**"Victim was stabbed in the knife before getting killed" **

**"Knife and Gun are missing" **

**Profiles: **

**Noir Etblank Age: 13 A sharp, but mysterious kid who disowned his abusive father. Somewhat obsessed with Mountain Dew. **

**Ema Skye Age: 26- A detective who I've known since her teens. Obsessed with forensics and is the main Detective for this case. **

**Larry Butz Age: Deceased- A childhood friend of mine. The victim in this case. **

**Klavier Gavin: Age: 26- The Prosecutor in charge of this case. Famous for being a rock star. **

**AN: I just had to add that cute little bing when ever logic is used :P Anyways hoped you readers enjoyed as this is the longest chapter I've written. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To that person who isn't that ecastic about Noir's name, I'm sorry and I understand, but I have no plans to change it because so far it fits the character decently enough. Anyways, I was going to write this yesterday, but the draft yesterday felt rushed and I decided to try and make a better one. Hope you enjoy. **

_**Edgeworth's POV**_

"Logically, the blood from this painting was the aftermath of the victim being stabbed in the stomach," I deduced as Noir nodded. "...Did that lady check if it was the victim's blood? She seemed she was into this stuff and I'd prefer to double check...," Noir asked sipping his drink. I had to agree with him there, many times before, my logical conclusions are as breakable as paper whenever the slightest thing changes. "Let's go check with Detective Skye then my friend, but she might be busy arguing with Prosecutor Gavin," I answered, smiling at the kid. "Who's Prosecutor Gavin?" Noir asked, adjusting his hood. 'A teenager that knows nothing about Prosecutor Gavin? I can laugh at this later alone with a cup of tea at hand...Maybe talk to Wright about this, I can just hear him laughing his head off...' I just had to smirk as he asked that question. "So you know nothing about the Gavinners, I presume?" The smile on my face didn't seem forced at all for once. "What is it? An energy drink?" Noir asked as I chuckled slightly. 'I can imagine it now, Prosecutor Gavin's ego rising to the top of my office...' "Afraid not, it's a rock band led by Prosecutor Gavin, however they have disbanded due to one of the members being arrested for murder," I answered, but Noir just stared at Larry's corpse. "Wait...! There's a knife in the back pocket...and it's wiped clean I guess," Noir had no hesitation when he grabbed the knife from the corpse. 'Ethically, grave robbing isn't supported but if it's to find evidence, I guess someone has to do it eventually...' I wanted to say that to him, but I can just feel this boy's stubbornness being as thick as mine when I first began as a prosecutor. 'Wait...why's it clean?'

**"Why is the knife found wiped clean?" -bing!- **

**Clean Knife jotted down on my Organizer **

"It's that knife that was used to stab the victim...Wait! You'll get your prints all over it!" I warned, not realizing he had a black glove on his right hand where the knife was..."...I did this before...Still doing this now...For Mother...Edgeworth," Noir finished as he gave me the knife. 'I'm assuming his mother was killed, that explains the cold nature to both Noir's father and Noir himself...' "I apologize for asking but why did you say you investigate for your mother?" I asked, realizing the tears in the black eye. "Mother has been killed, I spent three years trying to find decisive evidence to convict the real killer without being caught," Noir answered, drinking his Mountain Dew more rapidly now. "What?! You knew who killed your mother and you preformed an illegal investigation?!" I was never so shocked before, at his age he already knows who killed who... "...I don't regret it...The trial for the suspect has been on hold for eight years now...That I feel sorry for...But Edgeworth...I couldn't trust the prosecutor...He kept mumbling about perfection...I don't trust perfectionists...Their ego and pride are just to strong for common sense..." Noir teared up, but instantly wiped them. "And I have a feeling this same person also killed the victim...Please believe me Edgeworth," Noir asked. I do believe him, he has the instincts of both a prosecutor and a defense attorney...Perhaps even a Great Thief if he managed to collect the evidence he needed without getting caught by anyone. "Don't worry I believe you, and we shall catch this person that I promise," I smiled warmly at the child trying to brighten his spirits. "Herr Edgeworth! I never knew you were so capable of making a touching moment ja?" Just then I cringed, Prosecutor Gavin appeared with Detective Ema Skye who apparently needed a tissue from crying. "How long have you been there?!" I asked like a fool. 'Huh fool...Franziska is rubbing off on me.' "Long enough Herr Edgeworth and we caught our suspect, the kid's papa ja?" Klavier smiled warmly. Just then two police members showed the father handcuffed and looked extremely angry.

"Argh, I didn't do it! I didn't kill nobody! I can testify as to why just please!" the father struggled to no avail. "OBJECTION! Herr Etblank, we have found a gun with your fingerprints and has seemed to miss a bullet, we have more then enough to convict you nein?" Klavier argued. "Son...Noir! You have to get these people off of me now!" pleaded at the child who was coldly glaring at him as he was drinking. "I think he should testify now, he has to testify eventually...And I'm not your pawn, or do you really think I'm that stupid?" Noir asked, with a cold and venomous tone to it. "You always were!" yelled as the spit came upon his son's cheeks. "It's called acting...So I could prove your guilt," Noir countered. "But, You can't fake the drugs! I made you take those so you'd forget!" was frustrated. "Your drugs are pills that look almost exactly like Tic-Tac, all I had to do was buy Tic-Tac...The last thing mother bought me, all I had to do was switch the bottles while you weren't looking...But you WILL testify now," Noir demanded. 'I can just feel his anger...It's quite disturbing.' "Herr Edgeworth, I will be fine with it as long as you do the rebuttal ja?" Klavier said. "Of course, now let us begin," I smirked at , AKA the killer of both Noir's mom and Larry Butz.

**Argument: What I did last night. **

**Sure the gun the police found was mine, but without any evidence you can't prove it's my gun. **

**I was walking around here last night to find some wine to celebrate Christmas, along with some Mountain Dew for Noir.**

**See, my I can prove my innocence easy! **

Noir just shook his head disapprovingly and said,"I know Edgeworth's doing the rebuttal, but there's already a contradiction..." He then resumed to drink his endless green liquid named Mountain Dew.

"Heh I see it too..." I smirked.

**Profiles: **

**Noir Etblank: Age 13: A sharp, but mysterious kid that has been trying to convict his father of killing his mother. Somewhat obsessed with Mountain Dew. **

**Ema Skye: Age 26: A Detective that I've known since her Teens. Obsessed with Forensics and is the main Detective in this case. **

**Larry Butz: Age: Deceased: The victim in this case and my childhood friend. Known for causing many problems.**

**Klavier Gavin: Age 26: The main prosecutor for this case. Known for being a rock-star and former member of the Gavinners. **

**Evidence: Autopsy Report: Cause of Death was getting shot at point-blank in the head, but was first stabbed in the stomach. Date Of Death: 12/24/28 11:40 PM **

**Bloody Badge Painting: Painting of a Prosecutor's Badge and A Defense Attorney Badge, has some blood on it. **

**Bloody Bullet: Bullet that was found at the victim's head. **

**Knife: Knife that has been found on victim's back pocket. Has been wiped clean so it's nice and shiny. **

**Prosecutor's Badge: Proof that I'm a Prosecutor, but since everyone knows that I am the Chief Prosecutor, I see no reason to wear it. **

**Logic: **

**Knife was found wiped clean**

**AN: So Noir spent 3 years of his life trying to convict his father...But that isn't all about him is all I have to say regarding the character. Once again thank you for reading and hope you enjoy and possibly review. Peace! **


	4. Avenging A Turnabout: Final

**AN: So here we go, and I made the first culprit look like a moron :P **

_**Edgeworth's POV **_

_** Rebuttal **_

_**Sure the gun that the police found was mine, but without any evidence, you can't prove it's mine. **_

_**I was walking around here last night to find some wine to celebrate Christmas, and some Mountain Dew for Noir. **_

_**See, I can prove my innocence easy! **_

**Objection!** I smirked and shook my head. "Noir has found something that can prove the gun that was fired into the victim's head, namely the bullet that was lodged in there! Ergo..." I said before being interrupted by Noir. "...We can prove it's your gun if we did a ballistics markings test...-sip- I wonder what would happen if it matched, do you father?" Noir asked as he put on his one black glove and picked up the bullet from the pocket and gave it to Ema. "I'll be right back then!" Ema then ran off to the police department. "Argh! So what if the bullet matches?! You still can't prove it was my gun that shot the victim!" went on. "I also don't have any motive to do such a thing!" "Objection...I know your motive, you can't hide your anger from me father..." Noir intervened. "Noir! Testify to this motive if you please!" I begged, wanting to convict the true culprit, and for once it was easy.

_**Argument: Motive for Blood **_

**If the victim's name is Larry Butz, then yes, father has a motive all right -sip- **

** ...was flirting with mother, and mother did nothing to stop it. **

**Father thought they were having an affair, so he got really angry. **

**After the argument, I saw father holding a knife covered in blood, if you want the knife, I kept it under my bed so father couldn't notice I had it. **

**So he had a motive for killing both mother and the victim, Larry Butz ...-sip- You may punish me for conducting an illegal investigation, but I couldn't trust the prosecutor in charge, he was going to prosecute the wrong person. **

I just had to cringe after hearing this testimony. 'Typical Larry! Only this time, it led to his untimely death!' "So your saying the victim was making advances on your mother?" I asked. "Not really, they were just friends, mother wanted me to come with were all the time, so I could tell," Noir answered.

** Rebuttal**

**If the victim's name is Larry Butz, then yes, father has a motive all right -sip- **

_**Hold It! Why would that be the case with Larry? **_

**...I was getting to that...Edgeworth...-sip- **

**'He sure knows how to create awkward silence...' **

** ...was flirting with mother, and mother did nothing to stop it. **

_**Hold It! So your mother did nothing to stop the victim's advances? **_

**...Nope...Anything else? **

**'Yes, I still need to press you until Detective Skye comes in with the test results...and your awkward silence isn't helping' **

**Father thought they were having an affair, so he got really angry. **

_**Hold It! What do you mean by really angry? **_

**-sip-...He got angry enough to make his face the same color as your clothes...-sip- **

**'I have to admit that is bloody furious all right...' **

**After the argument,I saw father holding a knife covered in blood, If you want the knife it's in my room under the bed so father couldn't notice it. **

_**Hold It! Why would you hide it there? **_

**...So Father couldn't know, he never enters my room. **

**'What a lousy father...' **

**So he had a motive for killing mother and the victim, Larry Butz...-sip- You may punish me for an illegal investigation, but I couldn't trust the prosecutor in charge, he was going to prosecute the wrong person. **

_**Hold It! Who was this prosecutor? **_

**...-sip- -sip- Someone who kept mumbling about perfection...and had a lot of blue stuff. **

**'So he means Manfred Von Karma...I understand why he did what he did, he wanted to avenge his mother by revealing her true killer and now after 3 long years he can finally do so...' **

"I will not punish you," I said blatantly which surprised the young boy, his eyes widening. "Why not? What I did was illegal," Noir asked, draining the straw for more liquid. "You did it to find the truth, I will not punish someone who was so determined to leave no room for error," I answered smiling at him. "...-sip-...Truth..." Noir seemed so deep in thought that I did not wish to interrupt. However Detective Skye did effectively ruining the moment of silence. " ! I have the results! We also have found the knife that Noir here was talking so much about, the knife had Noir's mother's blood and his dad's fingerprints all over it!" I smirked at . "Ugh...urk...DAMNNED BRAT...YOU...YOU..." almost looked broken and it was up to Noir to put the cherry on the top. "You may be my father, but I want to let you know...I am nothing like the original, I will find the truth by myself if no one else will lead me to it...-sip-...goodbye...FOREVER." Noir declared as he gave his own father a death glare. then had both eyes turn pale white as he screamed his son's name until he collapsed, with his hair falling out.

**Epilogue (Yes Every case shall have one, either with happy moments or cliffhangers, it's up to me I guess.) **

**Edgeworth's POV**

**I had received an email from Kay immediately after arresting . It read, "Merry Christmas ! I'm sorry I couldn't visit you today but I was sorting out some things...Yatagarasu only things. Anyways I had talked with and we decided to mail you some stuff for your present! We promise you you'd love it when it comes in! So what did you do today?! I'm on my way to your office as we speak so we can celebrate :D Anyways miss you a lot and hope we get to catch up! ~The Great Thief Yatagarasu Kay :) " **

**I chuckled, and I told her about the case and she seemed really happy about reading about Noir by the next email I received. **

**"He sounds like great Yatagarasu material! Black and White really fit when we need to steal the truth at night! All though I need to find an alternative for his sipping you told me about! You just gave me more reason to come back, and Gummy is celebrating with me and some lady named Maggey so I don't feel lonely and you won't have to worry!" **

**"He now lives at the Space Center, an attorney known as Athena Cykes has gotten an acquittal for Noir's new guardian, Aura Blackquill, she said something about wanting to raise a kid on her own, to help cope with the death of Metis Cykes." I emailed. **

**Noir's POV **

**I was adopted by this lady named Aura...Ugh I forgot her last name. She led me to this Space Center, I met this old dude called Yuri Cosmos, who was friendly enough, some robots who Aura said I could play with, but I chose not to. I didn't know what to play considering how I did nothing but find stuff to get my father jailed. Aura had showed me the bedroom I was going to sleep in and I immediately went in and curled up in the blankets, I hadn't slept much at all during these 3 years, because the dreams I had felt so much like reality that I wished they actually happened, I didn't want to drown myself in illusions back then, It would've only harmed me more than it should. But now I grow cautious of Aura who said,"Have faith kid, your whole life is ahead of you." I mumbled to myself,"What's faith without Doubt?" Aura heard me, but didn't say anything else and left me so I could rest. **

**AN: Should I do a oneshot between my new OC, Noir and Aura about how their lives are? Tell me if I should because I think it's a good idea, anyways Read and Review. **


	5. Enemy Of A Turnabout-Start

**AN: So...I actually have nothing to say but hope you enjoy... **

** Enemy Of A Turnabout **

**Shih-Na's POV **

_There was fire everywhere, burning away as I was about to pass out, I tried looking for my baby brother...But This Old Man, he looked important with his shining medals, he said,"Your Family is gone, your brother, your mother and your father...They Have Left You Behind, But I haven't...Come With Me...I will take you in as if you were my child, maybe one day you shall get revenge for what they did to you..." I felt so angry, not at my brother, he obviously didn't understand anything, but my mother and father, that was when I joined Quercus Alba and his smuggling ring...That was when Callisto Yew and Shih-Na were born into this world. I have no Idea where the rest of my actual family anymore...I am all alone no matter what, it was my destiny... _

**Edgeworth's POV [January 30th 2028 Chief Prosecutor's Office] **

[Sigh, another boring day of paperwork...I sort of miss the excitement of an actual trial...] I thought to myself as I was signing my name on several pieces of paperwork until my Phone rang. "Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth," I answered, hoping it's not the Oldbag for once.

"...-sip- Edgeworth...-sip-...Some Wolf Guy made me call you and I quote,"Yo Kid! If you can, get over here! He needs to get his sophisticated but over here!"...-sip-" Noir answered, sounding slightly more happy.

[Wolf Guy? Sounds like he's describing Agent Lang...It's kind of creepy how he sounded like him when he quoted his order...]

"By any chance, where are you right now?" I grew curious the moment he mentioned Agent Lang.

"The detention center...-sip-" Noir answered as I cringed at his reply.

"I'll be right there..." I hung up the phone and rushed to the detention center.

**[Janurary 30th 2028 11:30 AM: Detention Center] **

"Noir?" I called out to as I entered.

"Took you long enough ...Or considering your position should it be Prosecutor?" Shi-Long Lang appeared, walking beside Noir with a pencil and a notebook, both covered in only black and white colors.

This is Shi-Long Lang, he is an Interpol Agent who has helped me convict Quercus Alba for both the leader of the smuggling ring Interpol was after, and the killer of Manny Coachen, another smuggler.

"It's nice to see you again Agent Lang, and please is fine, now what is the situation you called me for?" I asked as I smirked at him.

"First I have to ask, do you remember Shih-Na?" Lang's tone grew both remorseful and furious at the same time.

Shih-Na, she was Shi-Long Lang's assistant at first glance, but she was a mole sent by Alba to stop Interpol's progress on mentioned smuggling ring. She has many identities I've heard, along with one I have already known, Defense Attorney Callisto Yew. I could never forget either one...

"Of course, but how is that relevant Agent Lang?" I asked, my finger tapping my arm. [Take a note...fix that habit..]

"Apparently when she was ten, a murder had occurred, they finally chose to re-open the case now that they have a suspect...Shih-Na...Interesting..." Noir dropped his bag, opened it and picked up his drink after his answer.

"Hey, pup! I was supposed to answer!" Lang growled. "Lang Zi says,"Whoever disrupts a wolf's hunt, becomes the new prey,"

"...-sip-...Pretty sure that wasn't Lang Zi, anyways that lady with a lab coat is in charge of the investigation again..." Noir calmly replied as he informed me.

"Hold It! Noir, why are you even here? I'm quite sure Aura wouldn't let you come to a detention center, full of prisoners," I just had to know, the fact a 13 year old kid is spending his free time at a prison instead of home is just...inconceivable.

"...-sip-...Irrelevant...-sip-..." Noir said before suddenly getting whipped, oddly enough he showed no pain. "Miles Edgeworth! Shouldn't you be at the Chief Prosecutor's Office?" Franziska Von Karma came in, whip in hand.

"Agent Lang has called me over here as well Franziska," I answered, wide smile on my face right now.

[This is Franziska Von Karma, daughter of Manfred Von Karma, she was once obsessed with the perfect guilty verdict, a certain defense attorney had enlightened her as well as I, that being a prosecutor was about finding the truth. Lately however she's an International Prosecutor, however I have to wonder...Why is she here right now?]

"I must ask Franziska, why are you here?" I asked, curiously considering how I haven't seen her in quite some time.

"Two things, one being Agent Lang called me, Two being one of my students being found here..." Franziska answered, tugging at her sleeve, appearing like she's deep in thought.

"Student?" I looked at Noir confused.

"...-sip- She's a Guest Teacher for...-sip- Themis...-sip-...Law Academy...She assigned the class to do a report on three of the most well known criminals," Noir explained.

[That explains how quickly she got here...]

"Yes, and I demand why you foolishly came here instead of doing what I asked!" Franziska demanded preparing her whip.

"...-sip- I decided to interview those criminals, they told me everything as I recorded and written it down for the record...-sip- Evidence is always vital in court no? So Why not a report? I was going to interview Shih-Na, but apparently she's suspected for another murder, about a decade ago...Wolf Man made me call you instead...-sip-," Noir answered giving Franziska his papers and a recorder that he used apparently.

"Hmph, I suppose I can agree with your methods, Miles Edgeworth here will gladly take them for now for my safekeeping and...What did you say about a murder ten years ago?!" Franziska started sweating, angry as she stretched out the whip.

[-sigh-...Guess I have no choice but to keep them]

**Noir's Notes Jotted Down On My Organizer **

**Voice Recorder Jotted Down On My Organizer **

"Yes, Shih-Na's been accused, that is why I came here and tell you the surprise, thing is Interpol went deep into her background as well as other smuggling members they have sniffed out and it seems it re-opened a case from when she was just merely ten years old, I couldn't believe it myself but Lang Zi says, The Wolf must always expect the unexpected," Shi-Long Lang pulled out a scroll as he said the saying. "However, I can't trust myself to investigate alone, my burning anger at Shih-Na will only motivate me to get her guilty no matter what."

"So you wanted Franziska and I to investigate the matter without any bias whatsoever?" I asked, wanting to clarify.

"And don't forget the pup, however he investigates with me, I don't trust sis here to not whip the poor boy into oblivion," Lang said, smirking at Franziska.

"Please, I will not harm the child...Too much, he needs to be in perfect form when he hands in his reports." Franziska smirked back wagging her finger.

"Back to the matter, I want you to hand over the case files, along with any other relevant evidence," I needed at least some evidence to read through the case.

"Hmph, fine I can only hand over the case files, autopsy report, and the murder weapon," Lang said as he gave me the evidence.

**Case Files Jotted Down On My Organizer **

**Autopsy Report: Victim: Wesley Don Estimated Time Of Death: April 4 2008 10:30 PM Cause Of Death: Shot twice, one in the leg, one in the stomach, Death was not immediate. [Jotted Down On My Organizer] **

**Fired Pistol: The Murder Weapon in this case, was fired twice. Jotted Down On My Organizer. **

**Evidence: **

**Prosecutor's Badge: Proof that I'm a prosecutor, but since everyone knows I'm the chief prosecutor, I see no reason to wear it. **

**Case Files: Case Files that involved Shih-Na when she was at the age of ten. **

**Autopsy Report: Victim: Wesley Don Estimated Time Of Death: April 4 2008 10:30 PM Cause Of Death: Shot Twice, one in the leg, one in the stomach**

**Fired Pistol: The Murder Weapon in this case, was fired twice. **

**Profiles: **

**Shi-Long Lang: Age: 35 An Interpol Agent Investigating A murder that suspects Shih-Na. **

**Franziska Von Karma: Age: 28: An International Prosecutor I've known since childhood, is my investigative partner in this case. **

**Shih-Na: Age: 34: Suspect of the newly re-opened case, was once a mole for a smuggling ring and formerly Shi-Long Lang's Secretary. **

**Wesley Don: Age: Deceased The Victim of the newly re-opened case. **

**Noir Etblank: Age 13: Smart but somewhat distant kid, now somehow a student at Themis Law Academy. **

**AN: I'll explain the ages first it's been what 8 years since there appearance? So I calculated that, hopefully I'm correct. Sorry but no Investigation yet ;) But Now I'll update either every Friday/Saturday. Read And Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my schedule, but a week after this one winter break is here and that means more free time for this guy :) Also, I want to look for a beta reader for this fic only, PM me if you are interested and I will give you credit for every chapter you have time to overview. Anyways some of you may not be happy with the road I'm taking with this case, but this is the road I choose, and hopefully you enjoy it. **

**_Edgeworth's POV _**

_"The Prosecutor for the case that has been re-opened, Prosecutor Cronus Vengeance...I've seen him once, he was intimidating and devoted to crush all defense attorneys who desire to get in his way, yet he claims it isn't for the money or as he puts it 'stroke his ego' instead of chasing the truth, he goes after his own ideals, now that Agent Lang has re-opened the case, we must learn how this case turns out.."_

_**Cronus's POV **_

** [April 5th 2008: Prosecutor's Office] **

"Detective Badd? This better be good, or else I'll make you watch as your salary falls victim to my scythe, understand these words good," I warned the new detective.

"Hmph, don't worry it is, I'm just here to give you your new case file, and I have been hired as your investigative partners," Badd answered, showing me that hideously looking lollipop he's been sucking on.

My new name as a prosecutor is Cronus Vengeance, I changed it after I discovered my wretched hate for defense attorneys, all of them are corrupted, only caring about themselves and their pathetic money. I became a prosecutor to crush **All **who desire to face me in court. And the only way to do that is crush their greatest weakness, pride. If I prove their clients guilty over and over, they'll wish they never became one. Not after what one in question did to my family...

"Very well, I would like you to hand over those files...**Now,**" I demanded. [And stop showing off your childish candy, it's pathetic how a man of his age still likes them...]

"Yes sir," Detective Badd gave me a cold glare as he handed over the case files.

**Case Files Jotted Down On My Organizer **

"I assume your the detective in charge? It would allow me to see if your as good as Detective Gant says you are. I have very high expectations for a recommendation of Gant's, especially a rookie like you Badd, don't disappoint me," I warned. [Or else your salary will be cut in a blink of an eye]

"I'm no Gant, but I assure you have been assigned to someone competent," Badd replied, looking at himself in the mirror.

[Modest isn't he? Good, I don't like working with people who stroke their ego daily, like that pathetic Manfred Von Karma. He pursues a guilty verdict to no end, even using forged evidence. He might say he's the perfect prosecutor, but a **Real** Prosecutor doesn't need forged evidence to prove his point!]

**Begin Investigation **

**[April 5th 2008: 12:30 PM Detention Center] **

"The defendant in this case...Peter Etblank, he has two children, one newborn boy, one 10 year old girl...Hmph. I pity their kids for having such a terrible father."

Just then the defendant yelled,"Hey! I'm innocent! Who are you to say that I'm not?!"

[Does he not see the Prosecutor's Badge on the edge of my coat? Or does he not fully understand the job of being a prosecutor?!]

"My job is to doubt your innocence . Why else would you be arrested as the true killer? Anyways I need to know your relation to the victim, and keep in mind that if you lie, I assure you it would make you even more suspicious,"

"Okay, lived next door, we did sometimes get away from the kids and have a drink, but nothing ever too exciting, I don't have a reason for killing him if he just moved in a month ago or so," Peter said.

**Peter's Testimony Jotted Down On My Organizer**

"Very well then, I'll see if that is so during my investigation with Detective Badd, and for the sake for your children, I hope your innocent," I said as I had enough of talking to this pathetic excuse for a father. [The Kids at least need a father, that is why I pray and hope he is actually innocent]

**[April 5th 2008 12:45 PM: Wesley Don's Backyard] **

When I was there, suddenly, that pathetic excuse of a Prosecutor named Manfred Von Karma came to me. I tried not to look disgusted at the sight of his 'perfection'.

"Hmph, well isn't this a surprise? Prosecutor Vengeance I request that I take this case, I am obviously more competent with the investigation and I can make the defendant in less than an our, don't you agree that the perfect prosecutor should take this case and not make a prosecutor like you foolishly waste time on this one?" Manfred was smirking as he tried to sweet talk me into giving him the case.

[Nice try old man, I'm not like the others who are completely intimidated by the big blue Hulk...] "Nice try Von Karma, I've seen your cases, and none of them were clean. All cases that fall before me will be ran cleanly, without making the witnesses clam up halfway through testimony, and especially without the pathetic use of forged evidence." I gave him a dirty glare to respond to his smirk.

"How dare you accuse me of using such imperfections?! I don't have time to hear your foolish insults, I hope I get to Prosecute you soon Cronus Vengeance!" He snapped his fingers and left.

"That'll be the day you get your Not Guilty Verdict," I shot back smirking at his impatience.

"If your done arguing, I'd like to talk about the victim and hand over all the evidence so far," Detective Badd said, looking at himself with the mirror.

[Sometimes I think he's in love with that mirror...Or himself] "Yes, I think some productiveness can get me back to the case, you have any idea on how the victim died? Is the murder weapon discovered?"

"The victim was shot, one in the leg, one in the stomach, forensics has obviously discovered that the bullet that was in the leg entered minutes before the bullet that entered the stomach, the gun is here, however fingerprints still have to be checked," Detective Badd said, as he gave me all of the evidence.

**Autopsy Report Jotted Down On My Organizer **

**Fired Pistol Jotted Down On My Organizer **

"Very well Detective Badd, keep this up and I'll consider a raise," I said, satisfied with his investigation so far.

**Evidence**

**Prosecutor's Badge: Proof of my occupation, I'm the only one who cares to wear it proudly like any other Prosecutor should **

**Autopsy Report: Victim: Wesley Don Estimated Time Of Death: April 4th 2008 : 10:30 PM Cause of Death: Shot Twice, one in the leg, one in the stomach, Death was not immediate. **

**Case Files: Important Files involving this case **

**Fired Pistol: The Murder Weapon in this case, was fired twice **

**Profiles: (Cronus's Profiles) **

**Tyrell Badd: Age: 39 He's the Detective in this case, all though he's older than me, I treat him as a rookie until he proves his worth to me and to me alone. **

**Manfred Von Karma: Age: 44 He's the pathetic excuse of a Prosecutor who tried to take over investigation. He tends to stroke his ego every time he talks to people **

**Peter Etblank: Age 24: Defendant and Suspect in this case. For his sake I hope he's innocent **

**Wesley Don: Age: Deceased Victim in this case. **

**Profiles: (Edgeworth's Profiles) **

**Shi-Long Lang: Age 35 An Interpol Agent investigating a case that suspects Shih-Na **

**Franziska Von Karma: Age: 28: An International Prosecutor I've known since childhood, is my investigative partner in this case.**

**Shih-Na: Age: 34: Suspect of the newly re-opened case, was once a mole for a smuggling ring and formerly Shi-Long Lang's Secretary.**

**Wesley Don: Age: Deceased The Victim of the newly re-opened case.**

**Noir Etblank: Age 13: Smart but somewhat distant kid, now somehow a student at Themis Law Academy.**

**AN: Again So sorry for the delay, school sucks :P Anyways Hoped you enjoy! **


End file.
